The darkness after
by sadlolaa
Summary: Two months after the end of series 6 franky finds herself lost and lonely again so she turns to Luke. Attracted by his darkness and love she soon loses herself and who she truly is and finds herself lost within Luke. In the process of losing herself she then loses all her friends leaving her with only mini to come and save her from Luke. A dark fic with loving plot points from mini
1. chapter 1

Author's note: this is my first ever fanfic/story. I usually write poems wo i am really only use to writing smaller things. I also have shit grammar and i cant spell right have the time so i am so so sorry about that. I am also not from the uk i am from America so i may say slang that people in the uk wouldn't normally say but i will try my best to make it sound like it's the characters talking and i definitely will be using some British slang. If you see any mistakes and you would like to correct me go ahead i honestly would really like to hear it! Thank you so much!

 **DISCLAIMER:** this contains dark themes such as abuse and other dark shit

It's been two months, two whole months since school has been over, two whole months since mini had her baby and two whole months since i found out my mother was still alive. I've visited my mom often and I've even been to mini's multiple times to see her and her baby. But i still feel lonely, so fucking lonley and i don't know what to do. I've talked to matty and nick again, i told them i loved both of them but i couldn't chose (more like wouldn't chose) and i needed space. So i turn to the only person i know how too and i know its a stupid fucked up idea but i still do it. I turn to luke.

 **RING RING RING RING**

Luke answer's after the 4th ring.

"well if it isn't the one and only franky Fitzgerald" he says, laughing into the phone. "Come to try and win me back, ey? Right little franky?"

"Shut up luke... i- i jus-" i sigh and spit it out "i miss you okay? And i want to see you..."

Silence.

"Luke? You there?"

"Yes i'm here franks. And if i remember correctly i told you not to leave me but you did anyway huh? Didn't you?"

"Yes i did bu-" luke cuts me off

"No buts franky, you know the rules. Come by my flat and we can _sort_ it out" he says with a emphasis on sort.

"Fine. See you then luke." I say hanging up the phone and letting out a huge sigh.

I change into a black and white plaid shirt and bright pink jeans with my black converse. The converse are old and kind of torn up but it's cute and it will have to do. I walk down the stairs and run to the door trying to avoid my dads.

"Where are you going young lady" geoff says to me in a stern tone. He still has a scar from where i pushed him into the side of the counter. I still feel bad about it, i mean he was being a big twat but i still love him and i didn't mean to hurt him. I wish i could go back and re do what i did.

"Just... out." I say trying hard to avoid answering his question properly. I sigh "I'll call you later okay? Love you" i give him a quick peck on the cheek and i open up the door and leave.

Luke's flat isn't too far away so i get there in no time.

 **KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK**

Luke opens the door with a big smirk on this face.

"Hmm, been awhile franks" he smiles and reaches his hand out expecting me to take it.

"fuck off" i say moving past him.

His flat is clean but reeks of weed and alcohol. I go onto the sofa and light up a spliff breathing in the smell and letting the high relax my body.

"So love, what do you want?" He says taking a seat next to me wraping his arm around my shoulder.

I exhale the smoke onto his face and i lean in almost as if im going to kiss him.

"I want.. you, luke i just want you" i whisper and take another drag from my spliff. I exhale the smoke onto his face again. he takes the spliff from my hand and takes a drag, slowly running his free hand across my cheek.

 ***SLAP***

he slaps me hard across my cheek. I open my mouth and cup my cheek with my hand trying hold back the tears that are forming in my eyes.

"You have to earn the right to want me" luke says taking another drag and laughing while exhaling the smoke in the air

"Stop doing that, i dont like that" i say looking at him still cupping my cheek

"Who the hell said you had a right to tell me what to do? You think you're all big and propper now because you fucked me over for a few months?" He grabs my wrists and shakes me hard making me squeal.

"No... no one said that. Im sorry." I say giving up and accepting the fact that he probably won't leave the fact i fuck him over alone. He let's go of my wrists and let's out a small laugh. He gets up and walks towards the bedroom.

"Where are you going?" I say with a slight tone

"To sort you out all good and _proper"_ he says giving me a classic luke style smirk "come on then" he motions for me to go to the bedroom. I hesitate for a moment, i know what he means by 'sort me out good and proper' and im not sure if i wanna take up the offer. ' _fuck it'_ i think and i get up and walk towards the bedroom. As i walk past luke he slaps my ass and i jump a little in suprise

As soon as i walk into the bedroom he closed the door and pushes me onto the bed catching me by surprise i squeal but quickly shut up when luke starts kissing me.

I'm outside smoking a fag wearing one of Luke's pull overs. Its big and warm and it feels soft, quite the opposite of how luke feels. I can feel the cool breeze on my legs and it's quite soothing (then again it's probably because im buzzed)

"Fuck me franks you always gotta wear something of mine don't you?" Luke says smiling

I turn around too look at luke "it's quite comfy plus it's easy to take of" i pause for a moment then smirk "you would like that wouldn't you?" I let out a small chuckle

"Yeah, i would but I'd prefer you without anything at all on... it makes it much easier to.." he leans in close "fuck you and leave marks all over"

I close the gap between us and kiss him open mouthed. I run my fingers through his hair and he grabs my wrists breaking from the kiss. He starts staring at me with pure lust in his eyes

"Come on flyweight, let me take you somewhere"

"Alright, where?" I ask

"You'll see" he turns around and walks back to the door but just before he goes in he turns back towards me. "And look nice" he smiles and walks back.

* * *

It's around 7 when we get to the sports bar. Luke and his mates are all around a pool table betting on who's gonna win while I'm at the bar taking shots with one of Luke's mates girlfriends (i think her name was violet but i didnt really pay attention)

"Josh and luke are totally best mates so that makes us like best friends for like totally ever!" She says dragging out the 'er'

"Yeah, totally" i say sighing and looking back at luke. He looks really sexy playing pool with his mates, he is wearing tan khakis with a black blazer under a purple shirt. I can see him laughing and pulling out some money from his pocket. He looks over at me and motions for me to come to him.

"You look very gorgeous in that dress franky! How much was it?" Violet says with gleaming eyes

"Oh.. erm im not sure, luke got it for me" I'm wearing a sexy pink silky dress that fits tight on the torso but flows out under. It's very expensive luke said, he wouldn't let me look at the price tag. He even wouldn't let me pick out the dress, he told me to try it on and as soon as i walked out the changing room his eyes lit up and he smiled. He said i looked fuckable, sexy and beautiful all in one. I thought it was a bit too tight and short but I've been learning my opinion never matters when it comes to luke.

"I've got to go to luke, come with?" I say turning back to violet and smiling

"Totally!" She says getting off her seat and heading twards the boys. Lukes got his hands around pool stick ready to hit the blue ball when i slide my hand along his back walking next to him. I lean in close and whisper in his ear "good luck baby"

He shoots and doesn't make it in the hole and josh starts laughing. Luke smirks and looks over to me "be my cheerleader franks? dance for me love"

I stand there for a moment, there's no music so how am i supposed to dance? But i obligate and starts dancing to no particular beat, it takes me a minute to find one and i soon start swaying my hips and moving my arms all over my body. Luke shoots and gets the black ball in the hole earning a big cheers from me and his mates. He takes my hand and spins me around causing me to laugh.

"Your smile is beautiful flyweight" luke says taking his hand and sliding it under my chin making me look into his big beautiful eyes.

"This place is boring luke" i bite my bottom lip. "Lets get out of here"

"Where?" He says smirking

"There's a new club in the city... how bout' there" i say leaning in pressing a long drawn out kiss on his cheek. He looks at me and smirks then looks twards his friends then back at me.

"Alright" he pauses and leans in close almost in contact with my ear "Let's go" he says. I let out a small exhale. I was holding my breath without even realizing it.

The club is packed with drunken people and the occasional sober, the lights are green and purple with some red. Everyone is dancing and having fun, There is a group of people in the middle grinding up on each other (pull up the girls dress's and pull down the guys pants and they would be fucking on the dance floor) luke pulls me off to the bar and orders us each two shots of vodka and we down them quick. I get off my seat and start walking to the dance floor.

"Come on luke let's dance" normally i would never be this straight forward but i think its the buzz talking. (I have always been a lightweight) we get to the dance floor and i start swaying my hips and moving along to the music (it's quite a good beat) luke takes my hand and spins me around causing me to giggle a bit. I start moving down lukes leg in a very sexy way then shake my butt back up and start grinding on him softly. I then let my body go completely loose and i start swaying back and forth rocking my hips as i go. I notice that luke is looking at me with perving eyes, he likes this so i decide to give him a show. I start moving more swiftly to the beat of the music, hands over my head and my hands swiveling at the ends of my wrists. Luke takes his hands and puts them on my hips and pulls me closer too him making me release a small "mhh" from my mouth. He starts rocking his hips up against my ass and i laugh while i put my hands over his head leaning my head back on his shoulder.

"You like that franks?" He says smirking at me (i couldn't see him smirk, my eyes were closed)

"Mhm yes" i reply opening my eyes

"Let's get something more to drink franks" he says, pulling me twards the bar.

We get to the bar and down 2 more shots and luke pulls out a small bag of white power. I already know its cocaine just by looking at it. He takes a bump and so do i, I lean my head back and smile then look back up at luke. I give him a wet wanting kiss and i nibble on his bottom lip. He grabs my wrists and holds them down so i can't play with his hair. I break the kiss and smile looking over my right shoulder, i see someone. Someone i really don't want to see, I see nick. Luke sees my facial expression change and follows my gaze to nick.

"Aw you're little boyfriend here to try and win you over franky?" He chuckles and looks back at me, im still looking at nick. Luke opens his mouth to say something but matty comes into view causing luke to shut his mouth. "Two brothers in one night again franks? Hmm? Pathetic." He says then orders another shot.

I turn my gaze back to luke. "No, neither of them are my boyfriend luke i dont want either of them anymore" i say trying to get luke to calm down. I sit up straight and look into luke's eyes. "Luke... i promise you okay? They all hate me anyway" i give luke a lopsided smile and pray that he doesn't lash out. I get up off my seat grabbing lukes hand and start making my way twards the dance floor when someone steps in front of me blocking my path.

"Franky? What the hell are you doing" liv looks from me to luke then back to me "oh you're with _him_ " liv gives me the death stare and laughs "oh my god franky you are so fucking pathetic you have to give yourself off to him! Him of all people! May I add, _again_!" She laughs and starts shaking her head.

I leg go of lukes grip and push liv backwards "shut the fuck up liv you don'tknow anything!" I yell at her

"Oh really? I don't know anything? Really franky? I know he killed grace! And i know YOU WERE THE REASON REASON GRACE WAS IN THAT FUCKING CAR!" Liv says yelling the last bit at me. She pushes me back against the wall hard causing me to hit my head on the wall and gasp. Liv still blames me for the crash, i understand why seems how i sometimes still blame myself for it, but i dont really think liv has even properly dealt with grace's death. I mean, i know i didn't deal with it the most healthy way but liv never really seemed to really _deal_ with it. She was just so angry at me and angry at the world. I know how she feels honestly, i was angry too. More at myself than at the world but now im just sad (though luke seems to cheer me up a lot). Sometimes i feel like liv blames herself for not being a better friend to grace.

"You know what? You two are actually fucking PERFECT for each other" liv lets go of me and walks back towards the rest of our friends (more like her friends now).

"FUCK YOU LIV... FUCK ALL OF YOU!" i scream at her and run too the exit hoping none of them follow me. I can't breathe, i feel like im having a panic attack. My hands are shaking and my stomach is turning, im not sure why I'm like this i hardly ever get like this anymore (it's probably the fucking cocaine luke gave me). Fuck luke, fuck luke and his big beautiful eyes and his stupid cocaine and just fuck EVERYTHING! I'm done, im sick of feeling like shit because grace (oh beautiful gracie, she was my best friend. She was so amazing) died. No more stupid pathetic franky who feels sorry for herself, I'm done with that pathetic girl i was. I'm so done with her, this franky will be different and i don't care what anyone thinks of her (i know luke will love her though). I'm changing, forever.

 **A/N:** sorry that this chapter wasn't very exciting. I was just trying to establish a setting for the whole story first but I promise the next chapter will be very exciting! Don't forget to review and favorite this! Any reviews would honestly help me a lot and they would be greatly appreciated! And honestly I highly doubt a lot of people will review and follow seems how skins is a older show and not a lot of people really look up cranky and Luke FanFiction but either way I am actually really enjoying writing this so I will update and continue writing no matter if no one reads it lol. Thank you so much for reading!!

\- ash.


	2. chapter 2

**A/N:** **this chapter is very dark, expect domestic violence/sexual abuse. please read with caution.** btw this is a week after the last chapter incase you wanted to know.

"Oh fuck me franks" luke says, panting. he moves off of me and lays on his back and i can't help but to look him up and down while biting my lip. I love watching him after sex, he looks so sexy. Sex with luke is so different than with anyone else. He lights me up on fire anytime we fuck and oh god his touch, my skin burns when he touches me and he knows exactly where and how to touch me. The sex is so rough with him and i actually really love it. When we first had fucked a couple months back i was skeptical about how rough he actually was but now i can't get enough of it and sometimes i want even more. I feel like a whore anytime I am with luke, the way he looks at me is just so fucking amazing. I feel free when i am with him and i feel so amazing when his hand is between my thighs.

"You are absolutely stunning flyweight, so fucking beautiful" luke leans in and kisses me hard, causing the air to be sucked right out of my lungs. I finally break away from his kiss and i start staring into his eyes, i feel myself get lost in them when Luke's phone goes off.

"Time to dash franks my clients are here" luke says after checking his phone. his _'clients'_ are the people he deals too at the sports club. "Come with babe?" He says looking at me.

"Hmmm..." i reply biting my bottom lip pretending to think. "Yes" i finally say, getting off the bed and getting changed.

By the time we get ready and get to the club it's half 8 and luke got all his mates and their mates to come to the sports club. Luke and i start playing pool with his friend's and we start taking shots of vodka when i see luke pull out a bag of white powder. He puts down his phone and places two lines of equal length on it.

"Can i have some luke?" I ask while im playing with his tie.

"Only if you pay for it though" luke replies smirking, looking me up and down.

"Hmm... i beilive that can be arranged" i say smirking back at him. I take a line and tilt my head back, it feels good. I can feel it buring in my nose and it feels pleasant in some weird way. I can tell it's not cocaine well, maybe it has cocaine in it but there's definitely more in the bag then just that, Probably a mixture of some drugs. As soon as the drugs hit i started beaming, dancing on my heals and swaying my hips all across the club. I bump into some people while i am at it but i don't care. I start spinning in circles till i get really dizzy and fall over, at that point luke is kind of fed up that i am so fucked up but i think he also finds it cute. I skip my way back to him and slide my hand across the hem of his pants.

"can i have some more babe?" I say still dancing on my toes(but this time i dance in place).

"later franks, i need to finish this game" luke replys to me motioning me to go away. "Why don't you go sit down and sober up for a bit love?"

"But i don't want too luuuuke" i say giving a puppy dog face and bringing out the extra 'u'. He turns to face me and looks me up and down then sighs.

"You've had enough flyweight, but tonight I'll make it up to you" luke says putting his arms around my waist and pulling me close. "Promise." He says after a short pause. He starts kissing my ear and neck then pulls away, turing back to his game of pool. I bite my bottom lip and smirk. Luke is always teasing me (specially when im high) he knows how to turn me on just by talking to me and touching me in certain places. I can't wait till we get back to his flat honestly, i love what he does to me when we are alone. I giggle at the thought and make my way to an empty pool table laying on it with my stomach flat on the table and my legs twisted upward. Suddenly, the front door of the club swings open and a group of young boys comes up behinde luke and one of them clears his throat. Luke turns around with a small smile on his face.

"Ahh good to see you lads, what can i get for you?" Luke asks them.

"Some 'h'" the same boy who cleard his throat says.

"Game first?" Luke replies gesturing his hand to the pool table. As they are playing pool one of the boys comes over to me and leans on the pool table."You must be franky" he says smirking to me. I turn my gaze to him and smile.

"Depends, who must you be?" I say giving him a smirk.

"Eric" he says moving his gaze along my body. I move my position so im sitting with my weight balanced on one arm and my legs off to the side.

"Then yeah, i am franky" i say, looking into is dark brown eyes and bite my bottom lip.

"Want a drink princess?" he asks

"Princess? Hm? So that must mean you're the Knight?" I reply back to him looking him up and down.

"I could be" he pauses "if you want"

"Maybe" i say smirking a bit "only would consider it if you get me a drink though" i add smiling.

"And what would the princess like" he asks moving his eyebrows up a bit.

"Suprise me" i reply.

"Be right back my Majesty" he says putting one arm on his stomach and taking a bow. I watch him as he leaves to the bar and i start to bite my bottom lip while thinking about hot he is. I turn my gaze back to my lap and start playing with the hem of my dress as I'm waiting for him to get my drink. He comes back with shots some shots of vodka and a glass of some type of alcohol.

"My lady, here is your drink" he says taking another bow and then taking a shot. I laugh and look at him with a big smile

"Well thank you young knight" i say taking the drink and downing it.

"Woah there madem" he says with one of his eyebrows raised. I lean in close and i give him a cheeky kiss on the cheek. I part from his face just enough to where i can look at his lips for a moment, I start to lean in for a kiss when luke smacks his pool cue against the pool table causing a loud crack that makes me jump. When i regain my composer i get off the pool table and see luke with a scolding look on his face.

"what the fuck is your problem luke?" I say looking at him with fear in my eyes.

" _My_ problem? You stupid fucking girl" he says with rage as he is stepping closer to me, i step back a little but i get stopped when my back touches the pool table. Luke comes close to me and wraps his hand around my neck and before i know it i am being pinned down by the neck to the pool table.

"What the fuck luke? get the fuck off of me.. you-" i say before luke cuts me off

luke leans in close to my face and whispers "you listen here you pathetic little girl... dont you EVER kiss another man or woman for that matter you got it?" He says spitting a little on my face. I don't say anything for a moment, stunned about what he is doing but he tightens his grip on my neck causing me to gasp a bit.

"Y-yes luke" i spit out shaking my head. luke lets go of my neck and pulls me off the pool table. I cough and run my hands around my neck trying to sooth the pain. Luke turns towards Eric and smacks him hard with his cue causing him to fall on the ground and cough, he starts beating eric with the cue till there's blood all other the place. Eric mate's try to tear luke off of him but luke hits them too and they back up letting luke continue beating eric up.

"YOU DONT EVER KISS, TOUCH OR EVEN LOOK AT FRANKY AGAIN ALRIGHT?" Luke screams at eric after he finishes beating him up. Luke turns around to adress the rest of the group "that goes to all of you too, dont even think about touching franky" he pauses for a moment "Ever" he adds, throwing down the pool cue. Everyone looks at luke then to eric with horror. "Come on franks, lets go" luke insists while taking my wrist and pulling me towards the exit.

The car ride home is completely silent untill we pull in the lot of Luke's flat. "What do you want from me luke?" I ask sighing and biting my nails (more like chew on them). Luke says nothing so i groan and start to speak "we aren't even fucking dating luke so i don't see why me flir-" but before i can finish luke slaps me hard on the cheek, making me hit my head on the window. Tears start to form in my eyes and i take a deep breath in hopes of me calming down. I start to open my mouth but before i can say anything he grabs me around the neck hard and starts talking.

"Go inside and when i come in there i want you to be undressed sitting on the bed" luke presses hard against the pressure point on my neck causing me to let out a whimper of pain. He jerks his hand off my neck and looks at me with pure disgust. I slowly unbuckle my seat belt, get out of the car and walk to his flat.

When luke comes in his flat I'm sitting on the edge of his bed wearing nothing but my underwear and bra. He pounces on me and pins me down to the bed with his arm across my chest. I start to breathe heavily and luke smirks at the reaction im making, he's enjoying it and it scares me. "Want to play a game franks?" he says while tugging the the lace of my underwear. I say nothing at first, causing him to slap my leg and ask again "i said, do you want to play a game franky?" I swallow hard and shake my head saying 'yes'.

"Yes luke, i do"

"Off" he orders motioning to my bra, i take it off slowly and throw it on the ground. I bite my lip hard to try and stay calm while he takes his shirt off "There's one rule franks" he says as he takes something out of his pocket. "stay quiet" he hisses at me. I see a flash of metal and i know what it is, it's a knife. I start to squirm and squeal but luke pins me down and runs the blade over my torso, making my skin crawl.

"No- luke what a-re" I start to say but luke cuts me off by pressing the blade harder on my skin.

"The rule franky, no noise" luke reminds me. I freeze and widen my eyes trying to beg him not to hurt me. "I think we need a reminder that you are mine and that no one else can have you, right franks?"

"No no no luke i know im yours i- I'm- im sorry baby i was f-fucked up on dugs. I-i- it won't ever happen again i swear" i choke out in between whimpers. Luke's eyes start to squint and he smirks while running the blade up my stomach till it reaches right under my left boob.

"you're right, it won't ever happen again franks" he starts to bare down hard on my skin causing me to scream out in pain. Luke puts his hand over my mouth and moves the blade over my face so i can see it "shut the fuck up you pathetic girl or I'll hurt you even more" he hisses hard at me. I nod my head and close my eyes trying to draw back the tears that are forming. I clutch the bed sheets with my fists as he goes back to where he already started carving a 'L' on my skin. He finally finishes his initials and whipes the blood away with his hands, making me squrim from the stinging.

 **A/N: so this chapter is quite short but i really just wanted this chapter to be its own and not have another segment in it. the next chapters after this will be longer and more drawn out but again, this chapter was very dark and i felt like it was important to have it as its own chapter rather than having multiple good and bad segmets in it. please favorite and review! all reviews are appreciated and i honestly would really** **love to hear you alls feed back!**

ps: the next chapter may take a little longer for me to upload because at the moment i am busy with school starting and i am stressed and stuff like that. but i promise it won't be too long! thank you for reading!

xoxo

-ash


End file.
